Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and villain protagonist of the 1981 slasher horror film, Friday the 13th Part 2, and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies and its two remakes (except from Part 5: A New Beginning).' '''He is a hockey-masked, immortal, zombified, undead serial killer. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and ''Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being accidentally raised from the dead in Jason Lives but is quite durable in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th films, even taking a machete to the head and surviving. He was born with physical defects. He goes around killing people with a machete, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He (alongside Michael Myers) has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and is among the most famous, in that he has gone the entire series rarely speaking (with the exception of in his mother's flashback when he was drowning and calling for help). Though in some of the movies, Jason can be heard grunting and roaring and yelling. Camp Crystal Lake Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees was born to Pamela Voorhees and Elias Vorhees as a hydrocephalic, making him physically deformed. Because of this, his mother never took him to school, and was extremely overprotective of him. Pamela later took a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake, where the other campers would frequently bully Jason because of his deformity. One night, having had enough of the constant abuse from the bullies, Jason drowned when he dived into Crystal Lake to prove that he could swim. The camp counselors did nothing, as they were busy having a party in one of the adult cabins. Pamela proceeded to kill many of the camp counselors and campers as revenge, before one of them, Alice, decapitated her. Friday the 13th Part 2 According to legend, Jason was watching in the woods at the time his mother was decapitated. His first actual appearance (other than a flashback and a hallucination) was in Friday the 13th Part 2, as the killer, wearing a burlap sack over his face. He killed Alice with an ice pick, then went to a camp that, like Camp Crystal Lake, was on Crystal Lake. He killed most of the camp counselors there, and a man named Crazy Ralph who was warning everyone that the area was doomed. Eventually he was struck in the shoulder by one of the camp counselors, Ginny, with a machete. However, he survived, and attacked Ginny through the window (revealing his face to be quite hideous), and presumably killed Paul. Friday the 13th Part III Jason killed the owner of a cafe and his wife and hid in the barn at another camp, Higgins Haven, killing anyone who entered, namely three bikers and one of the campers, Shelly, who had a hockey mask with him. Jason took Shelly's hockey mask to hide his face, and continued his killing spree until the last surviving camper, Chris Higgins, hung him. However, he survived, revealing himself as the madman who attacked her a long time ago. As he was about to kill her, the only survivor of the three bikers, Ali, attempted to get his revenge on Jason, but Jason brutally killed him before Chris struck him in the head with an axe, supposedly killing him. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter However, Jason survived; after being taken to the morgue, he woke up and killed an attendant and a nurse, and went to another camp where he killed most of the campers, including the older brother of one of his previous victims. While stalking the last two survivors, Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy, his hockey mask was knocked off, revealing his face to be even uglier since the previous film, and this time, quite inhuman. Eventually Tommy hit him in the face with his own machete, but even this was not enough to kill him. Seeing that he was still alive, Tommy hacked at him with his machete, finally killing him. Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning Jason did not appear in Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning, except for dream sequences and hallucinations by Tommy. Instead, a different killer named Roy Burns appears in the film as the main antagonist, using Jason's M.O. and identity. Burns was eventually killed and in the process, his true identity was revealed to the audiences and characters. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives It is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, where Tommy attempted to burn Jason's corpse to ensure that he would not return. He stabbed him with a metal pole, but before he could cremate him, the pole and Jason were struck by lightning, bringing Jason back to life, stronger than ever and even more impossible to kill. Jason killed several camp counselors, the gravedigger, five paintball players, and (once he finally realized that Jason had returned) Sheriff Garris and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him to the bottom of Crystal Lake. In the process, the sheriff's daughter Megan ground his throat up with a boat's propeller blade, breaking his neck. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Jason was accidentally reawakened by Tina Shepard, who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect her father, who drowned in Crystal Lake. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Jane and Michael, whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake, and most of the people at the party, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crews, until only Tina and Nick were the only ones left. Tina fought Jason off using her telekinesis, and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his face to be even more hideously demonic than in The Final Chapter. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father, who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. Manhattan Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when its anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and releasing him from his prison. He killed Jim and Suzy, the only ones aboard the boat, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York, occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them as they reached New York, including the teacher, Charles McCulloch (who, like Garris, denied Jason's return until moments before his death), leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend Sean. He eventually chased them into the sewer, which flooded with toxic wastes, apparently transforming Jason into a child. "Final" death Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday He was somehow able to return, however, though it is not explained how. The FBI finally aware of his existence and set up a sting operation and successfully managed to shoot him down and then they blew him to pieces. However, not even this could kill him by now. His heart lived on, and at the morgue, it hypnotized a coroner into eating it. Jason's spirit along with the souls of his past victims possessed the coroner. In the form of a worm-like creature, Jason's soul transferred to different people to possess them (gruesomely melting and killing his previous host once he leaves them), and killed several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives of Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by striking at his heart with a mystic dagger. Bounty Hunter Creighton Duke told all this to the film's male protagonist, Steven (Jessica's boyfriend) and Steven told Jessica everything Steven was told by Duke. Jason managed to kill Diana, and eventually he managed to discover her corpse at the Voorhees house and was reborn through it. He then killed Duke and fought Steven, before Jessica stabbed him in the heart, and he was dragged to Hell. As Steven and Jessica walk off together with their baby, Jason's masks is seen remained on the surface. ButFreddy Krueger's hand grabs his discarded mask and pulls it into the ground. Freddy vs, Jason Freddy Krueger searched the bowls of Hell and found Jason. Using his powers, Freddy entered Jason's Hell, taking the form of Pamela Voorhees, and told Jason to go to Elm Street to punish the children. Jason rose from the ground in and made his way to Elm Street. 25th Century (Non-Canon to the original timeline and original film series) Jason X Jason was captured by the government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 that since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they could find a way to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue for a profit, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of the chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455, when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, the Grendel, and headed back to Earth 2 (the original Earth was dead, having experienced either an apocalypse or suffering nuclear fallout). He was thought to be dead, but he woke up and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Lowe, and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team (though Brodski survived Jason's attempt to kill him). Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em, who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest, and his head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an equally unkillable cyborg, Uber Jason. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron (the last surviving student), and Kay Em (who, at this point, is only a head because Jason punched off her head during their initial confrontation upon Jason's "upgrade") were escaping. Before he could reach them, however, he was intercepted by Brodski, who somehow escaped the explosion, and knocked down toward Earth 2, where both Jason and Brodski were burned in its atmosphere by the reentry. What ever remained landed in a lake, with two teens going to investigate. Characteristics and methods As there are supernatural and demonic things involved with Jason, it is not known if Jason really even had a character and personality anymore save for that of a mute stalking murder. However, it did seem that he must have had some residue of his humanity left in him thought it being that of a child. The only thing that was ever heard from him was the infamous "Kill!, Kill!, Kill!, Die!, Die!, Die!", when he approached his victims, but it didn't sound natural. He was also known to grunt when injured heavily.34 He revered his mother as she was the only person that showed him true love in his childhood. After her death, he constructed a crude altar in the shack where he lived with his mother's head at the center to which he placed his victims at the foot of it, as though it were a human sacrifice, demonstrating that he had some beliefs.2 Ginny Field, knowing the story of him and his mother used the child persona thing against him to trap him in order to kill him to protect herself from further harm.2 Tommy Jarvis as a child also used the child persona thing against him by making himself look like Jason did as a child, in order to trap him like Ginny had once did to save his sister.4 Both attempts to use the child persona thing against him were successful. Jason stalked his victims cunningly, quietly, and sometimes grudgingly as with Tommy Jarvis6 and Tina Shepard at one point7 but not recklessly, and luring them in to their death. After killing his victims, he usually hid the bodies to prevent others from raising the alarm and to create more terror when his next intended victim would find it. If Jason had any virtues left, it would be that he never killed children under the age of thirteen6 or pets27 (The novel Hate-Kill-Repeat ''implied that he was responsible for the deaths of two children in a family, but the murders were never witnessed and they may have simply been unintentional collateral damage), and when he killed, it was always quick and their suffering was not long unless they struggled against him. Another possible virtue of Jason is shown when he saves Lori Campbell twice from becoming Freddy Krueger's victim after she saved him from getting killed by the dreamstalker himself; though it is not actually known if he saved her on purpose. Jason truly hated Freddy Kruger for tricking and using him. However, in Freddy vs Jason vs Ash, He was shown willing cooperate with him in return Freddy used the Necronomicon to boost his Intelligence. Jason is best known by his hockey mask, which he uses to hide his grotesquely hideous face, which is seen in every film except ''Jason Goes To Hell (as his mask is literally melted to his face). His method of killing is to kill people, often quite brutally, sometimes with a machete, and sometimes with any other weapons he can find. Sometimes he uses his bare hands, to crush the heads of his victims or strangle them. He seems to spare children, but animals are not so lucky. Jason does not speak, and usually does not make any vocal sounds, except on rare occasions in Part III and Jason Goes to Hell when he takes damage. In each film he appears in, his actual face differs, whether past or present: * In the first and eighth film, young Jason has a normal appearance, with brown hair. In Freddy vs. Jason, however, he is deformed and has a very large cranium. This leads to the other kids picking on him and eventually drowning him. * In the second film, adult Jason has only an unattractive face that does not fit deformed. He has long, red hair on one side of his head, while the other half is bald. * In the third film, Jason resembles a deformed person with a mashed face and only patches of hair on his head. * In the fourth, fifth, and sixth films (all possibly correspondent due to having the same male protagonist), Jason's head looks as though he is a very recent burn victim. Another thing to note is that Jason's face differs greatly to Part III even though the time between the movies was about two days. * In the seventh film, Jason's head oozes pus. * In Freddy vs. Jason, his head resembles his kid form in that film, enlarged cranium, only he resembles a zombie as well as he did in The New Blood. Jason has probably the highest body count in horror film history. According to the documentary,'' His Name Was Jason,'' Jason killed over 300 people in the course of the films. Portrayed by Steve Daskewizsz in Part 2, Richard Brooker in Part III, Ted White in The Final Chapter, Tom Morga in A New Beginning, (dreams and illusions only), C.J. Graham in Jason Lives, Kane Hodder in The New Blood, Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell, and Jason X, Ken Kirzinger in Freddy vs. Jason ''and '''Derek Mears '''in the 2009 remake. Powers and Abilities Even as a living human, Jason possessed uncanny resistance to harm and injury, managing to survive injuries that would be either kill or disable others, such as being stabbed in the shoulder with a machete (''Part 2), being hanged, and even receiving an axe to the head (Part III). Furthermore, Jason either cannot feel pain or has a high tolerance for it, showing little reaction to injuries such as having his hand split down the middle with his own machete (The Final Chapter). Even after being impaled through the eye with his own machete, he still showed some signs of life. After he is unintentionally resurrected by Tommy, Jason has become more powerful than ever before. Jason is superhumanly strong and durable, casually shrugging off bullets, being burned alive, electrocuted, and even submerged in a flood of toxic waste. In the event that he is injured, he can rapidly regenerate himself, retaining his eyesight despite being stabbed in the eyes, and even regrowing his severed fingers after his battle with Freddy Krueger. He has displayed his incredible strength on several occasions, smashing through solid walls and wooden barriers, lifting adult humans off the ground with one hand, crushing their skulls between his palms, and at one point punching a young man in the face with such force that his head popped off his shoulders. He can also survive getting blown to pieces, in which his heart can hypnotize anyone into eating it, causing the victim to be possessed by his demonic spirit. While possessing a victim, his reflection in a mirror is that of his true form. After a while, Jason must transfer into someone else's body in the form of a parasitic snake demon, traveling from his current victim's mouth to his next victim's mouth. This will cause the previous victim to gruesomely melt away. He can also leave the victim's body in the form of a Hellbaby. In order to be fully reborn as himself, he must possess the body - whether it be living or dead - of another Voorhees. Jason is essentially immortal, having survived several apparent deaths, and even being resurrected through various means, such as a bolt of lightning (Jason Lives). Both Freddy Krueger and Pamela Voorhees have stated that, no matter what, Jason can never truly die. Though he was apparently killed and dragged into the depths of Hell by Jessica Kimble, even this proved to be a temporary death thanks to Freddy's manipulations. Jason appears to be able to breathe underwater and often uses water to his advantage, typically by drowning his victims. When he is subjected to a regenerative nanotechnology process in Jason X and transformed into a cyborg, Jason becomes even stronger; his strength is enhanced to the point where he can punch through solid steel, he is completely bulletproof, and can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. In addition to his various superhuman abilities, Jason has shown to be skilled in the use of various weapons, both melee and ranged. Even the simplest of tools can become a deadly weapon when in Jason's hands, ranging from an ice pick (Part 2) to a simple heated rock (Jason Takes Manhattan). Jason is also highly intelligent and a master of stealth, being able to set up different booby traps. On numerous occasions, Jason often stalks an entire group of people at once. On these occasions, he easily avoids detection, and picks off the group members one by one without anyone else noticing. Natural Abilities * Super Durability: Jason is extremely hard to kill, able to withstand injuries such as stab wounds, bullet wounds, fire (to an extent), etc. * Super Strength: He also has super strength, as he can lift people up above the ground, crush their heads, or smash through walls--similar to Michael Myers. * Pain Suppression: Jason is shown to resist physical pain, such as getting his hand cut, his leg stabbed or getting hit in the head with an axe. * Stealth Tactics: Jason's killing style mostly relies on stealth to get to his victims without anyone realizing he's there; he was able to stalk and hunt down Sgt. Brodski's grunt team--again, similar to Michael Myers. * Machete Proficiency: Jason's most signature weapon is his machete which he uses to stealth take downs, slice, stab and slashing methods. * Feral Mind: By being consumed by rage over the death of his mother, Jason will kill anybody who enters Camp Crystal Lake excluding children and pregnant women. * Enhanced Tracking: Jason can track people down at great distances whenever they're out on a ship, in a police station or a diner. * Enhanced Marksman: Jason can throw objects at great distances, such as throwing a machete on fire through a cornfield. * Speed Swimming: Despite the fact he couldn't swim when he was a kid, but when he was full grown, Jason was able to catch people quicker when they're on a boat in the lake at a distance. * Escape Intuition: Jason can break through binds and fetters, and able to escape any captivity such as getting caught by the government. * Intelligence - Despite being considered mentally disabled (possibly due to his hydrocephalia), Jason is shown to be reasonably intelligent, or at least high-functioning. He lays traps for his victims as seen in Part II, can be seen restraining victims to avoid detection, and he carefully arranges the bodies of his victims, occasionally using them as blockades or projectiles. His sense of direction is quite advanced, as he is able to find his way back to Crystal Lake even from long distances, and he appears to know how to disable both electricity and phone lines. He can operate spear guns and gas powered tools as well. Every one of his kills is unique, and he always finds creative ways to get to his victims as well. In the 2009 remake, Clay says "Where's my keys?" after searching for his motorcycle, indicating that Jason stole the motorcycle keys to stop him from escaping Camp Crystal Lake. Supernatural Powers * Healing factor - As explained in Jason X, Jason possess a unique ability to regenerate lost and damaged tissue at an accelerated rate. As a result, he can sustain bullet and knife wounds and be unaffected. This ability allows him to recover from particularly fatal injuries, although his flesh has still notably decayed when his face is seen without his mask. He has been incapacitated by chaining him to the bottom of a lake or impaling him through the head, suggesting that there are limits to his regenerative ability, but this is of limited use. * Possession - When he was blown apart in Friday the 13th: Church of the Divine Psychopath/''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'', his spirit survived and was able to possess others in an attempt to regain his body. * Resurrection: If he is defeated, he can be resurrected always, when he resurrected becomes more powerful. * Immortality '''-- once again similar to Michael Myers * '''Enhanced Strength: Upon being resurrected, Jason's strength has increased to the point he can rip a man's heart out with his bare hands, or knock a man's head of with a single punch. * Regenerative Durability: Upon being resurrected, Jason can endure far more damage and heal from whatever injury he receives, such as getting impaled by his own machete and recovered from it. * Bullet Immunity: Jason is completely immune to bullets, he was brought down by a shotgun but still kept getting up. * Pain Immunity: In his undead state, Jason's pain receptors were disable to the point he's completely immune to physical pain. * Invulnerability: In his undead state, Jason is completely immune to any physical damage he receives. * Supernatural Survivability: Jason can survive any situation due to being resurrected, such as being set on fire, electrocution and getting blown up. * Hypnotizing Heart: If he is blown to bits, his heart can hypnotize them into eating it. * Possession: Upon eating the heart, the person will be possessed by his soul and still maintaining his abilities, he can only reborn through another Voorhees, he can possess other people through oral contact leaving the former host to gruesomely melt away. He seems to lose this ability once he is killed by his niece, Jessica Kimble, when she stabbed him in the heart with a special dagger and he was dragged to Hell (as in Jason X, having his head blown off by Kay Em apparently killed him). * Parasite Physiology: If the host he possess is somehow killed, like severing the throat, Jason will take the appearance of parasite-like being and picks his next living target. * Teleportation: It's unknown on how he got it, Jason seems to teleport to get to his victims, it was shown when a man was climbing up a ladder but Jason was, instantly on the ladder, able to thrown him off. * Oxygen Independence: Because of being resurrect, Jason can survive without the need for oxygen. This power does have its limits, however, because Freddy Krueger was able to nearly drown him in the dream world. Bionic Powers Bionic Physiology: In Jason X, when his head, arm and leg was destroyed, his body was rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. * Body Modification & Limb Replacement:Due to being rebuilt, Jason's body was modified into a cyborg and had his right replaced with a cybernetic arm. * Space Survivability:Due to being rebuilt, Jason was able to survive the vacuum of space. Weapons Jason used anything at his disposal as a weapon but seemed to be particularly fond of the machete. He also used his bare hands on many occasions to kill. However, Jason seemed to completely despise using any kind of firearms (though he made use of a spear gun in the third film to kill one of his victims).